So what?
by power31312
Summary: Yuki is sick and Kyo decides that he should be the one to take care of him. Will the two realize their feelings for each other?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did it wouldn't be too hard to figure out what I would do with the characters. smile**

"Why don't you say that to my face, you damn rat," Kyo shouts at Yuki, who as standing not a foot away from the other boy.

"I did just say it to your face, you stupid cat," Yuki replies just as angry as the other boy, but keeping his cool like always. Talking in his regular monotone voice.

"Why do you always do that? You always have to have some smart remark. And you always call me stupid!"

"Don't make stupid comments and maybe I won't call you stupid," Yuki says rolling his eyes at the cat.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache," Yuki replies turning his back on Kyo.

"Don't turn your back on me," Kyo yells again grabbing Yuki's arm.

Yuki doesn't think as Kyo grabs a hold of him; he just turns and punches. Kyo's head snaps back, but he reacts almost as fast, placing a punch against Yuki's cheek. Yuki pulls out of Kyo's grip and moves to deflect anymore punches.

"I don't want to fight you, you stupid cat."

"Stop calling me stupid!" Kyo says aiming a punch at him which Yuki deflects.

This whole argument had started because Tohru had made leek soup for lunch and Kyo didn't want to eat it, so Yuki had started to tell him that he had to eat it. Such a stupid little topic and they had been fighting for almost an hour over it. Shigure and Tohru weren't home. Tohru had made the lunch and then gone over to Hana's with Arisa and Shigure was visiting Ayame at his shop. This by process of elimination left Yuki and Kyo by themselves.

"All right, I won't call you stupid anymore," Yuki says just wanting to get this argument over with. His head was beginning to throb and Kyo wasn't helping the matter any.

Kyo begins to say something before realizing that Yuki wasn't feeling well and sitting back down at the table. Yuki also sits back down and takes a bite of the food before sensing that he's not going to be able to eat it and excusing himself from the table. Kyo watches the other teen get up and leave the table, he was in fact just playing with his own food, so he gets up and follows the boy. He finds Yuki in the bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face. Kyo leans against the door and watches the beautiful boy. He had had feelings for Yuki for a long time, but he would never act on his impulses. But he had the hardest time leaving the boy alone, especially at times like this when Yuki looked more beautiful then usual. Yuki stops running the water and grabs a towel from beside him on the sink and dries his face off, turning around and seeing Kyo.

"What do you want?" Yuki asks a little annoyed; he didn't want to be bothered right now. His stomach was doing flips and he felt the little bit of lunch that he had ate, about to come back up on him.

"I was just checking to make sure that you were okay."

Yuki scoffs, like he was going to believe that coming from the cat.

"Seriously," Kyo says sincerely, "You didn't look to good downstairs, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Yuki looks a little shocked for a second that Kyo had actually taken the time to check on him after he thought that he as sick. It made Yuki happy to think that maybe Kyo didn't hate him like he thought. Yuki had also had feelings for the cat for a long time, but he always fought with him, because he felt that the cat could never return his feelings.

"Thank you, Kyo, but I-" Yuki can't finish his sentence as his lunch finally does come up on him and he has to turn quickly and lean over the toilet as everything he just ate comes back up.

Kyo makes a face before walking over to the other boy and rubbing his back as Yuki continues to hack up something he doesn't have in his stomach anymore.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asks still rubbing circles on Yuki's back.

Yuki nods, "Can you get me a glass of water and some mouthwash?"

Kyo nods and moves over to the sink, filling up the rinse cup with water and handing it to Yuki, before digging under the sink and grabbing the mouthwash. Yuki hands the half-drunk water back to Kyo before taking the mouthwash from Kyo and taking a huge swig of it. He spits it out in the toilet after swashing it around in his mouth before about two minutes and reaches up flushing the toilet.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asks a little worried.

"Just a stomach ache," Yuki says leaning against the wall, "Maybe I'm getting the twenty-four hour flu."

"Or it could just be the flu."

Yuki shakes his head, "Nah, it's not that bad," Yuki says giving Kyo a soft smile.

Kyo returns the smile before taking Yuki's arm and leading him to his bedroom, "You should sleep for a little while," Kyo says making Yuki sit on the bed.

Yuki agrees and lays his head back on the bed, Kyo ignores Yuki's newly found protests as he removes Yuki's shirt and moves his legs over so that Yuki is lying on his back on the bed. Kyo looks down at the boy satisfied and turns to leave the room.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?" Kyo asks turning to look back at the boy.

"Where are you going?"

Kyo sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'm going to go and get something cold for your head and then I'm going to put lunch away."

Yuki shakes his head, "No, please stay with me for a little while."

Kyo looks at the door before looking back at Yuki, "I really should put the food away."

"You can do that later, please just lay with me for a little while," Yuki says moving over and patting the bed beside him.

Kyo sighs; being that close to Yuki was dangerous for him.

"Please, Kyo," Yuki pleads; he didn't want to be alone right now.

Kyo could not refuse Yuki and gives in, lying on the bed beside Yuki. Yuki turns his head and chuckles at the cat; he was lying stiff as a board on the other side of the bed. Yuki leans up on his right elbow and brings his lips to meet with Kyo's. Kyo widens his eyes in shock before he sighs into the kiss and lets his eyes drift shut. Yuki pulls his own away way too soon for Kyo's standards before he lays his head down on Kyo's chest.

"What was that?"

Yuki shrugs, "The fever," he answers, smiling as Kyo wraps an arm around his waist, holding the rat close to him.

Kyo scoffs, "Even if. I better not get sick."


End file.
